The Chronicle of Moonstone
by clairetia
Summary: "Aku milikmu selamanya... master." ia terikat, ia tidak bisa menolak, ia dikuasai ia tidak bisa menolak, ia miliknya, ia juga tidak bisa menolak. Tak ada pilihan untukmu, Sakura... my first fanfic, rnr please?


**Karya pertama clair XD maaf kalo masih berantakan, soalnya saya masih baru di sini, jadi- happy reading aja deh :D**

**Disclaimer: anything you recognize belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

_**It All Begins With No Choice**_

_Dia melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi..._

Apa sih yang kau pikirkan bisakah kau menghentikannya?

_Dia melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi..._

Kenapa selalu begini? Kenapa tidak bisa berhenti?

_Dia melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi..._

DIAM!

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tangannya memegang rantai ayunan yang ia duduki erat-erat. Kalimat itu- enam kata yang sudah sangat ia hapal selalu ada di kepalanya. Setiap menit, setiap detik tanpa absen. Bagai iblis yang terus menghantuinya.

"Ibu? Siapa dia itu?" Pertanyaan yang sama setelah beribu kali ia menanyakannya. Gadis itu mendongak menatap ibunya. Suaranya lemah dan wajahnya muram. Di matanya tidak ada cahaya seperti anak-anak lainnya. Yang ada hanya kesedihan.

"Dia? Dia siapa nak?" untuk beribu kalinya, ibunya selalu bertanya balik padanya. Dengan mata serta ekspresi yang menyiratkan kehati-hatian.

"Dia... yang ada di kepalaku, bu."

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar. Tidak ada jawaban dan tidak ada lagi pertanyaan. Seperti biasanya. Mereka hanya terdiam, terbang bersama pikiran masing-masing seperti ditiup angin.

Mata hijau suram milik gadis itu memantulkan bayangan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain di taman bermain sekolahnya. Senyum, tawa, kegembiraan... cahaya.

Hal yang membuatnya iri.

Semua itu tak pernah ada dalam dirinya. Kesedihan, kesedihan, marah, benci yang selalu mengisi hidupnya selama ini. Dan juga suara itu... suara milik entah siapa yang membuatnya muak. Ia membencinya, sangat membencinya. Membencinya dengan seluruh rasa benci yang ia punya.

Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan?

_Dia melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi..._

Siapa kau? Aku hanya gadis kecil, tak punya apapun yang kau mau.

_Dia melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi..._

Aku benci kau, enyah dari kepalaku.

_Dia melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi..._

DIAM!

_Dia melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi..._

_Dia melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi..._

_Dia akan kembali, sebentar lagi..._

Deg.

Deg.

Untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa jantungnya berdetak aneh seperti dulu. Seperti ketika ia masih duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak. Duduk di ayunan bersama ibunya dan hanya terdiam melihat anak-anak normal bermain bersama teman-teman normal mereka.

Seperti ketika suara milik entah siapa itu mengatakan satu kalimat asing yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Gadis itu memperhatikan sisir hitam dalam genggamannya lalu beralih ke cermin besar dihadapannya. Mata hijau suram yang penuh tanya menatap balik dirinya. Gadis itu terkejut. Selalu terkejut setiap kali ia bercermin. Gadis yang berada dalam cermin juga terkejut, namun matanya masih penuh tanya.

Apa yang ia tanyakan?

Gadis tadi kembali menatap gadis asing yang ada di depannya. Mata hijaunya mengamati, gadis di depannya juga balas mengamati. Gadis itu tau mata hijau itu miliknya, rambut merah mudanya juga miliknya. Itu dirinya, yang ada di dalam cermin adalah dirinya. Tetapi ia kadang merasa asing dengan gadis di dalam sana. Ada sesuatu darinya yang ia rasa tidak ada pada dirinya. Entah apa ia tidak mengerti, yang jelas ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa kalau gadis di dalam sana terkadang ingin menyerangnya.

Perasaan takut itu muncul kembali ketika ia memandangi gadis di dalam cermin terlalu lama. Jadi ia bergegas pergi dari cermin dan berjalan kearah jendela. Ia tak takut terlambat sekolah. Masih ada waktu beberapa menit untuk melihat awan. Walau pagi ini mendung dan langit tak punya banyak hal yang pantas untuk dikagumi, gadis itu tetap berdiri dan menatapnya.

Sepasang mata hijau itu menantang langit mendung yang seakan mengancam untuk menurunkan hujan sewaktu-waktu. Ia tak pernah punya masalah dengan cuaca. Hujan, mendung, panas semua sama saja. Tidak satupun di antara mereka bisa memperbaik _mood_-nya ataupun sebaliknya.

Kecuali salju mungkin.

"Hei Haruno!" teriak seorang laki-laki dari jalan di seberang rumahnya. "Sedang mencoba berbicara dengan langit, eh?"

Gadis itu menatapnya datar. Otaknya memperingatkan kalau dia sama sekali tak pantas dilayani. Lebih baik ia menyimpan energi untuk pergi sekolah dan belajar.

"Atau sedang menunggu hujan agar kau bisa menangis seperti pengecut?"

Gadis itu masih diam tak memperdulikannya hingga lelaki itu mulai lagi "Kau benar-benar lemah."

Gadis itu menatapnya tajam, rasa muak dan kesal yang ia tahan menyeruak kepermukaan. Lelaki tadi terdiam sebentar, terkejut. Gadis itu berbalik dan pergi dari kamar itu. Dari arah belakang terdengar suara tawa menyebalkan bercampur dengan enam kata brengsek yang selama ini menghantuinya.

_Dia melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi..._

Enyah dari kepalaku, brengsek.

Sekolah itu sudah agak ramai ketika ia datang. Murid-murid yang sedang berbicara di dekat gerbang sekolah langsuk berbisik-bisik ketika melihatnya. Di dekat lapangan ia melihat lelaki brengsek yang tadi mengganggunya kini sedang menyeringai kepadanya. Gadis itu tak kenal dengannya, lagi pula ia sama sekali tak perduli, toh si brengsek itu termasuk salah satu yang gencar mengganggunya.

"Hei Haruno, sedang cari tempat sepi agar bisa bicara dengan tanganmu?" kata seorang perempuan sambil mencegatnya. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak, menatapnya dingin lalu berjalan kembali melewatinya.

"Hai tangan kanan dan tangan kiri Haruno, mau kenalan?" kata perempuan yang satunya lagi. Murid-murid di sekitarnya mulai tertawa.

"Apa-apaan kau Misato." tegur perempuan yang tadi mencegatnya. "Kau kan tak mengerti bahasa tangan, lagi pula hanya Haruno gila yang-"

Gadis tadi mendesak perempuan itu ke dinding dan menatapnya tajam penuh kebencian. Suara tawa itu berhenti dan perempuan yang ia desak menatapnya balik dengan ngeri.

"Tutup mulutmu atau aku akan merobeknya, brengsek!" geramnya sungguh-sungguh dari sela-sela gigi. "Dan kuberi tau kau, aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan tangan."

Gadis itu menjauhkan dirinya dan berbalik lalu pergi ke kelasnya secepat yang ia bisa.

Schizophernia. Adalah penyakit kerusakan otak yang menyebabkan penderitanya mengalami delusi, halusinasi dan terkadang membuat penderita seperti berkepribadian ganda. Dokter telah momvonisnya, memvonis gadis itu- Sakura Haruno menderita schizophernia selama enam belas tahun hidupnya.

Tentu saja karena enam kata yang dibisikkan iblis itu padanya, ia dicap sebagai orang gila. Dan sekarang ia harus menanggung semuanya. Ia harus rela kehilangan masa kecilnya yang seharusnya bahagia dan menggantinya dengan kesendirian yang dingin. Menyebalkan.

Belum lagi dua minggu belakangan ini, ia harus berusaha ekstra menahan emosinya. Terima-kasih-banyak-pada-manusia-biadab-brengsek-yang menyebarkan-hasil-tes-kesehatannya. Kini seluruh penjuru sekolah tau penyakitnya.

Mereka berubah dari tahap tidak memperdulikan ke tahap memusuhinya beramai-ramai. Mereka mulai mencari informasi tentang penyakitnya lalu menjadikan hal itu lelucon untuk mengolok-olok Sakura. Contohnya _joke _ tentang bicara-dengan-tangan-kiri-dan-kanan.

Sakura bersumpah ia tidak gila dan ia juga bersumpah jika begini terus ia akan menjadi gila sungguhan. Ia memang tak pernah bicara dengan tangan mungkin suatu saat nanti jika terus begini, ia akan tertarik.

Koridor dekat kelasnya sepi, hanya ada beberapa kutu buku yang duduk di bangku dengan setumpuk buku yang diletakkan di samping mereka. Yang berambut pendek dan berkacamata beralih menatapnya sedetik, lalu kembali membaca lagi ketika Sakura balas melihatnya.

Mereka kelompok _nerdo_ si kutu buku kuper yang biasanya sering dicela oleh murid-murid lain ternyata tidak seburuk kelihatannya. Sakura menyukai orang-orang seperti mereka yang tidak terlalu memperhatikannya ketika dia lewat. Mungkin akan menyenangkan kalau bisa mengenal mereka. Tetapi ia lebih memilih aman. Ia tak ingin mendekati dan membuat mereka takut. Cara terbaik untuk berterima kasih pada mereka, menurutnya.

Deg.

Sakura berhenti di depan kelasnya tiba-tiba. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan luar biasa. Ia merasakan sebuah pukulan tepat di jantungnya. Menyakitkan, benar-benar menyakitkan hingga membuatnya tak sanggup lagi berteriak. Ia hanya jatuh tersungkur memegangi dadanya. Matanya membeliak kesakitan, ia tak mampu berkedip. Tubuhnya kaku seperti patung, ia membeku- benar-benar membeku.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang memukulnya tadi. Bahkan jantungnya yang sakit masih berdetak normal. Sakura berusaha menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, tetapi mustahil. Jangankan untuk melakukan itu, untuk menarik napas saja ia sudah tidak bisa. Ia panik dalam pikirannya, tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Indra pendengarannya masih bekerja walau tidak begitu baik. Ia bisa mendengar jeritan-jeritan dari murid-murid yang melihatnya, namun samar dan terdengar menjauh walau mereka sedang mengerumuninya sekarang. Suara iblis itu menenggelamkannya, enam kata itu terdengar semakin keras dalam kepalanya. Membuatnya ingin menjerit sejadi-jadinya, ia rela lakukan apapun untuk membuat suara itu menghilang dari kepalanya, bahkan menghempaskan kepalanya ke dinding bila perlu.

_Dia melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi..._

Pergi.

"Lihat apa yang terjadi pada Haruno? Apa gilanya semakin parah?"

_Dia melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi..._

"Apa dia kerasukan? Lihat! Dia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali!"

Diam kau diam!

_Dia melihat dia mendengar, dia mengawasi..._

HENTIKAN!

"Atau jangan-jangan Haruno... mati?"

_Dia..._

_Kembali._

Aku mati?

Sunyi. Tidak ada suara apapun di dalam kepalanya. Iblis itu berhenti. Mereka juga berhenti. Tubuhnya yang kaku melemas dan mati rasa. Ia tidak bisa merasakan tangan, kaki dan seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Bahkan jantungnya yang sakit kini tidak berdetak. Ia hanya sebuah kepala, ia hanya sebuah pikiran.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa tenang. Ia merasa nyaman dan damai. Ini adalah obat terbaik untuknya, obat terbaik untuk menyembukan segalanya.

Kematian...

Semua terasa ringan, damai dan menyenangkan. Ia benar-benar bahagia dalam rengkuhan cahaya, jadi begini rasanya mati?

Sakura merasakan angin sejuk berputar-putar di sekitarnya. Angin yang menyenangkan, menuntunnya untuk tertidur lebih dalam dan membawanya ke kegalapan. Ia sudah bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi walau sedikit. Angin itu menyembuhkannya, angin yang menyenangkan...

Benarkah?

Angin itu masih berputar-putar di sekitarnya, membawanya lebih jauh ke dalam gelap. Jauh dan jauh sekali, hingga ia rasa ia tak mungkin kembali ke pangkuan cahaya. Angin itu seakan memeluknya, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Angin itu membawanya ke tempatnya. Kedalam kegalapan, ya kegelapan. Yang bahkan lebih gelap dari hitam.

Angin itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat asing. Semua gelap, tidak ada cahaya. Sakura berusaha keras meraba dan menggapai sesuatu dalam kegelapan itu. Namun tidak ada apa-apa, semua hampa. Kesedihan itu kembali.

Ia berlari tak tentu arah, berteriak, menangis dan berharap bisa kembali ke dalam pelukan cahaya. Namun tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya gelap dan sunyi. Semua hampa. Ia berpaling dari cahaya dan memilih mengikuti angin yang menuntunnya ke kegelapan. Betapa bodohnya dia.

Dia jatuh terduduk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. "Dia melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi..." kalimat itu, enam kata yang sudah sangat ia hapal itu keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, ada seseorang yang membalas kata-katanya. "Dia melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi?" ulangnya lagi, namun hening, tidak ada jawaban. Sakura menunggu.

"Siapa kau? Aku hanya gadis kecil tak punya apapun yang kau mau."

Mata Sakura terbelalak kaget, ia mengenal suara itu dengan sangat baik juga kata-katanya. Itu adalah suaranya ketika ia duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak.

Dia berada dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Dia melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi." terus Sakura lagi.

"Aku benci kau, enyah dari kepalaku"

"Da melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi."

"DIAM."

Sakura terdiam itu benar-benar suaranya. Dan dia juga pernah berkata seperti itu dulu dalam kepalanya. apa yang terjadi apakah ini yang namanya neraka?

Sakura mencari-cari di sekitarnya, namun mata hijaunya tidak menemukan sedikitpun yang ia cari. Alih-alih meihat api, ia malah melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda dengan wajah muram duduk di ayunan bersama ibunya.

"Ibu? Siapa dia itu?" tanya gadis kecil itu, dengan suara lemah dan suram. Matanya yang kosong menatap Sakura, tidak ada apapun di dalamnya, kecuali kesedihan.

Sakura tak percaya, gadis kecil itu adalah dirinya. Kenangan buruk masa kecil yang suram. Tidak ada kebahagiaan, hanya ada kesendirian dan keterasingan.

"Dia? Dia siapa nak?"

"Dia.. yang ada di kepalaku, bu."

Mata kosong gadis kecil itu masih menatapnya. Wajah ketakutan Sakura tercermin di mata jade muramnya. Semua puzzle kenangan buruk yang ingin ia lupakan terpantul dari mata jade itu. Ini lebih dari mimpi buruk.

Ia berharap bisa mati setelah mati, ia rela masuk neraka manapun asal diberikan hukuman yang berbeda. Karena ia tau, tidak ada hukuman lain yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini. Kenangan hidup yang mengerikan.

Angin sejuk itu kembali menyelimutinya, bayangan Sakura kecil itu lenyap perlahan namun Sakura masih tak bisa melupakan bagaimana matanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa masa kecilnya sungguh mengerikan. Tapi ia juga merasa lega, angin yang menyenangkan itu kembali ke sisinya. Angin itu terus berputar-putar, Sakura bisa merasakannya memasuki pori-pori kulitnya. Semakin lama angin itu semakin dingin, tidak lagi menyenangkan. Angin itu semakin lama membentuk sebuah kristal runcing yang menghadapnya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya diam bersama air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya ketika kristal itu menembus dada kirinya.

Deg.

Matanya terbuka tiba-tiba, ia melihat orang-orang mengerumuninya sambil berteriak-teriak ngeri melihatnya. Sakura tak memperdulikan mereka, paru-parunya membutuhkan oksigen sedangkan sekarang sama sekali tidak ada oksigen di dalam sana. Sakura menarik napas dari mulut, haus akan udara. Dadanya dua kali lipat lebih sakit dari yang pertama.

Ia merasa sebuah tangan memegangi pundaknya, bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Sepertinya seorang guru tapi Sakura tak perduli. Ia masih haus akan oksigen.

"Haruno hidup kembali!"

"Apa dia menjadi zombie?"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya."

Terlalu ribut, indra pendengarannya hanya bisa menangkap beberapa kalimat yang dikatakan oleh entah siapa. Mereka semua yang mengerumuninya sedang sibuk berteriak-teriak menyebalkan, tidak bisakah mereka memberikan privasi padanya untuk bernapas? Menenangkan diri? Jawabannya, telak tidak.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah. Tangan kirinya masih memegangi dadanya yang luar biasa sakit. Pandangan matanya kabur, ia tidak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas. Mata hijaunya menangkap wajah salah satu si kutu buku yang menatapnya tadi berdiri paling depan tepat di hadapannya. Lalu di belakangnya ada lelaki brengsek itu bersama perempuan menyebalkan yang ia dengar namanya adalah Misato tadi.

Deg.

"Uhg" erangnya tertahan. Jantungnya bertambah sakit dan sekarang berdetak sangat kencang seperti mengancam untuk meledak sewaktu-waktu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Ia menggigit bibirnya terlalu keras hingga kini mulai meneteskan darah. Mengalir dari sudut bibirnya hingga ke kerah kemeja yang ia pakai.

Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal, ia membuka mata dan melihat asal orang-orang yang mengerumuninya dengan pandangan kabur. Mereka berteriak semakin kencang, panik. Sakura tak perduli, ia masih melihat kearah mereka dengan mata liarnya. Beberapa orang yang berdiri paling depan menjerit dan melarikan diri secepat yang mereka bisa.

Dan susunannya berubah.

Mata liarnya terpaku oleh sesuatu yang berada di belakang si brengsek itu.

"Uhg!" jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang dan semakin kencang. Sesuatu yang ada di belakang kepala si brengsek itu membuat jantungnya seperti ditembaki-berkali-kali dan membuat tubuhnya seakan diinjak-injak oleh sekawanan banteng. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

Deg. deg. deg.

_Dia melihat, dia, mendengar, dia mengawasi._

Deg. Deg. Deg.

_Dia, melihat, dia mendengar, dia mengawasi._

Deg. Deg. Deg.

_Dia kembali..._

"A-ku mohon henti-kan." teriaknya parau, air mata mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Air mata kesedihan, air mata kemarahan, air mata kebencian, air mata kesakitan...

_Dia kembali, dia kembali, dia kembali._

"Sa-kit, a-ku mohon hen-tikan!" teriaknya lagi, teriakan kesakitan. Mengerikan, ia hanya seorang gadis dan ia harus menahan siksaan seperti ini? Mr. Nasib tidak adil.

_Dia kembali, dia kembali, dia kembali._

"Nak, apa yang terjadi?" tangan itu semakin erat mencengkram bahunya. Guru perempuan itu berteriak lebih keras mencoba mengalahkan suara murid yang mengerumuninya dan suara erangan kesakitan Sakura.

Gadis itu tak perduli. Ia berguling-guling di lantai, mengerang-erang kesakitan. Berteriak, menangis, memohon, apa saja agar rasa sakitnya bisa hilang. Tetapi percuma. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, kembali menelusuri orang-orang yang mengerumuninya dengan mata jadenya yang liar.

Untuk kedua kalinya, matanya kembali terpaku di tempat yang sama. Sepasang mata berwarna merah itu.

Deg. Deg. Deg-

Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang lagi. Dalam beberapa detik dan akhirnya berhenti.

_Dia kembali, dia kembali, dia kembali._

_Dia benar-benar kembali._

Ia setengah sadar. Kepalanya terjatuh begitu saja menghantam lantai. Semua hampa, tidak ada lagi rasa. Jantungnya sudah tidak berdetak, benar-benar tidak berdetak. Apakah ini benar-benar kematian?

Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang keluar begitu saja. Mengambil alih dan menguasai tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa memberontak.

Sesuatu itu membuatnya mengangkat kepala. Sepasang mata merah darah itu masih di sana, di tempat semula ia melihat. Ia tengah menatapnya dingin. Membuatnya tak ingin menatapnya lagi.

Namun ia tak bisa menolak.

Mata itu mempengaruhinya, mengacaukan semua pikirannya. Mata itu mimpi buruk. Mata itu menusuknya hidup-hidup dan membuatnya beku. Seperti mata itu.

Kepalanya kembali terkulai lemas di lantai. Matanya terpejam dan tubuhnya sama sekali tak bergerak. Pikirannya sunyi, tidak ada apapun di dalamnya. Ia telah dipengaruhi, ia telah telah dikuasai dan ia tidak bisa menolak. Selamanya tidak akan bisa menolak.

_Sakura..._

Deg.

Satu sentakan, membuatnya berdetak kembali.

Kini segalanya telah kembali.

Termasuk rasa sakit dan kesedihannya.

"Aku milikmu selamanya... master."

Ia terikat, ia tidak bisa menolak, ia dikuasai, ia tidak bisa menolak, ia miliknya, ia tidak bisa menolak.

Tak ada pilihan untukmu, Sakura_ baby_.

To Be Continued

**review please? XD**


End file.
